Second Love
by gamechamp85
Summary: My first White Collar fanfiction. NL with mentions of NK


Since watching this I have always been a fan of Lauren/Neil. I hope it actually does happen

Lauren Cruz walks into her apartment after a hard days work. Turning on the lights to her place she sees she has a visitor.

"Kate." She says shocked. She hasn't seen Kate since she was rescued years before. Only hearing about her from Neil.

"Hello Lauren we need to talk."

Taking a seat she sits on the couch next to the rose and a poem she just saw.

"It's from Neil." Kate says as she answers her unanswered question

"Did you read it."

"No, but I want to because he has never written me a poem."

Lauren looks at her shocked for a moment before getting back to why she was here.

"Why are you here and how did you get in."

"I got in by a trick Neil taught me and I am here to talk to you about him."

"Look I'll stay away from him if that is what you want."

Kate looks at her like she is crazy for even suggesting that.

"Look I love Neil and I always will, but with all this crap that had been going on for years we just grew apart and so did our hearts and besides I know for a fact that he is in love with you."

"How." asks Lauren

"The rose and the poem. He gave me roses before, but never a poem."

Lauren just looks at Kate sighs.

"I can't get involved with him."

"Can't or won't. Here's what I think. I think that you are either to scared or very scared to get involved with him because of his past. I mean it would look very bad for an FBI agent who works the same kind of crimes that her boyfriend got arrested for."

"That is not true." Lauren yells at her

"I know, but I also think I know what the problem is also. He brings out feelings in you that no one else has and that scares you. I will also say it once more. Neil will always be in my heart just like I will always be in his. We were each others first love and that will never change. If you don't go after him tonight you will lose him forever."

"What are you talking about."

"Neil is leaving."

Lauren looks upset at and sad at this. Kate leaves out the door, but two seconds later Lauren goes after and opens her door. She sees no one and her door is the last one at the end and only one exit at the other end where the elevator is. She grabs her jacket and heads to June place.

Before knocking on the door it is opened by June.

"Hi is Neil here."

"Hello Lauren he is on the balcony."

Heading to the balcolny she sees Neil looking out over the city. Walking over silently she sits at the table.

"Hey Lauren." Neil says without turning around

"You always did know when I was near."

"What are you doing here" he asks after turning to face her

"I heard that you were leaving."

Neil looks up at Lauren questioning

"I can't stay near you. It is just to hard."

Lauren and Neil continue to look at each other silently.

"It's worse for me you know."

"You would be ashamed of me."

"No never."

"Then what is the problem."

"I am afraid of getting hurt."

"You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"I know that."

Neil looks at Lauren and asks a question that has been bothering him.

"How did you know that I was leaving. I never told anyone not even Mozzie."

"Your poem." Lauren says lying

"I never wrote in the poem that I was lying and I bet you didn't even read yet." he says with a smile

"Your right."

"So how did you know." he asks

"Kate told me." Lauren says

Neil looks at Lauren shocked then he smiles because that is the kind of person that Kate is and that he fell in love with. Lauren who has been watching him is intrigued by the emotions that have been displayed on his face.

"What is it. What is wrong."

"It's the fact that Kate is the one that told you."

"Why did you looked shocked."

"I was shocked because Kate died just one year after she escaped from her captors from breast cancer."

"What." asks Lauren shocked

"I know, but I was with her when she died."

"Your long vacation that you took."

"Yeah I came back six months after she died."

"That doesn't explain why you smiled though."

"She told me that I shouldn't let love pass me by and that she would always watch over me. I guess by getting you here she has."

Lauren looks at Neil and then walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"I want to give this a chance, but we have to go at my pace."

"That I can do." he replies before he gently kisses her on the lips.

Neil and Lauren continue to stay on the balcony and talk about everything. Three years later they are married and just nine months after that they welcome a baby girl into their family and name her Kate.

A/N well thats all I have. I know it was short. Please review


End file.
